


Under His Spell

by hwahhyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Roommates, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, not exactly a threesome, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun
Summary: renjun is fully aware of his housemates’ feelings for him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 29





	Under His Spell

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t make translations or repost my work without my permission, thank you!

jeno used the towel in his hand to dry his hair, opening the bathroom door and stepping into his bedroom.

"hello."

from the sound of a familiar voice, jeno looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. on his bed laid renjun on his stomach, wearing an oversized shirt, exposing his bare legs.

"renjun!" jeno burst out, his cheeks dusting a light pink. "you scared me! i didn't hear you come in."

"i've been here for awhile," renjun said, tearing his eyes away from the other, looking back at the book in his hands as he flipped to the next page. "i hope you don't mind me hanging out with you."

"not at all," jeno said with a smile. "i just need to put some clothes on."

he, renjun, and jaemin all moved in together, figuring it would be a good idea. it's been exactly a good one year since they've done this and they couldn't be happier.

but all that time spent around rejun developed into more. romantic feelings that came seemingly from nowhere despite to spring up. jeno's done his best to hide them not to make things awkward between them.

he slipped off the towel around his waist with no issue — it wasn't uncommon for them to see each other completely butt naked — before putting on some boxers and sweatpants.

he heard the noise of something moving around on his bed, but jeno didn't question it, finally reaching for a shirt in his closet.

"just a random question but," came renjun's voice. "do you like anyone? like, romantically."

jeno froze for a moment, his shirt still in his hands. that was certainly a question.

what even prompted him to ask that? he thought for awhile, his ears red. does he lie and say some random person that "he doesn't know" or no one?

or does he just straight up confess to liking him? he heard renjun slide off the bed, walkingsoundlessly up to him.

"i..." jeno started but the rest of what he wanted to say died in his throat when he felt soft hands slide up his arms and rest on his shoulders.

"you what?" renjun pressed, his soft voice in jeno's ear. "you know, i like you. a lot."

was jeno dreaming? his breath hitched, now feeling warm breath on his neck.

"and i know you like me too," renjun whispered against his neck before pressing a kiss there. "or am i wrong?"

"you're right," jeno breathed, now red in the face.

hands left his shoulders, both of them resting on his chest. "do you want to prove it?"

jeno doesn't know what went off in the brain, but he eagerly answered, "yes."

he turned around, renjun's hands returning to his shoulders. jeno leaned in, instantly connecting their lips in a kiss.

renjun kissed back, his eyes fluttering close. it quickly became heated, jeno's hands latching onto his waist before sliding down to squeeze his buttocks.

renjun moaned into jeno's mouth, his voice muffled. he's only just had a taste and he's not done until he's full.

overtime, they moved to the bed, jeno hovering over renjun.

"i'm not wearing anything under this," renjun whispered once they pulled apart, starting to lift up his oversized shirt.

sure enough, his entire bottom half was completely bare.

"fuck," jeno said under his breath. had he planned for this to happen? his dick (much smaller in comparison to jeno's) was against his stomach, already leaking pre-cum.

"you gonna suck me off?" renjun asked, his voice more inviting than questioning. "or eat me out, baby?"

the last word rolled smoothly off his tongue, smooth as honey, and it only made jeno's own dick more alive than before.

he didn't give a vocal answer when jeno dived down, taking renjun's dick into his mouth. he easily went all the way, his nose brushing the hairs.

"so good," renjun purred in a praising voice, tangling a hand in jeno's hair as he started to bob his head up and down.

jeno hummed, making the other groan aloud as it sent vibrations up him. he swirled his tongue expertly around the tip before deep-throating him again, glancing up to see the effect he had on the other male.

renjun looked absolutely ruined, the hand in his hair's grip becoming tighter as a certain warmth built up in the pit of his stomach.

"you're so good, baby," renjun said. "i'm coming and you're gonna swallow it like a good boy."

right after the words finished leaving his mouth, he came into the other's mouth. he threw his head back into the pillows, his mouth agape as a drawn out moan came from it.

jeno swallowed as instructed, the taste not exactly good. he, himself, was more hard than before as it seemed, his erection visible against his sweatpants.

"aww, are you still hard?" renjun cooed, fully recovered from his orgasm. "i can help with that. do you want me to, baby?"

"yes please," jeno's voice came out whinier than expected.

"then take off your pants and underwear," the other somewhat ordered.

jeno listened, getting off the bed. he took off his sweatpants, his boxers following suit. renjun was eyeing him with clear intent, saying, "sit on the bed."

once again, he obeyed.

renjun could only coo at jeno listening to him so well and without question. he was almost full — just a little more.

he crawled the small space between them, propping himself up over jeno's lap. he grabbed onto his shoulders to steady himself, his entrance not too far away from the other's hard on.

"i'm already stretched, don't worry," renjun said, seeing jeno's expression. he fingered himself open in the shower earlier that day, simply thinking about getting fucked by the other. "you're gonna make me come, right?"

jeno nodded, but renjun wasn't satisfied.

"you're gonna make me come, right?" renjun repeated.

"yes," jeno said, coming off as a beg. "i'll make you come again."

"good," renjun purred. "don't touch me."

he slid down onto jeno's dick, once again moaning in pleasure. jeno groaned, wanting so badly to grab onto his hips, but he had to listen.

he didn't know why, he just had to.

"so full," renjun keened, starting to slowly move up and down slowly. "you're making me full, baby."

all that was heard was the moans and groans of both males and the creaking of the bed as they moved, renjun's pace increasing over time.

he was basically slamming down onto jeno's lap, his moans becoming higher and higher pitched, throwing his head back.

"i'm close," renjun whined, his movement starting to slow and become half-arsed. "so good...!"

he came back with a final moan, his cum spurting onto the both of their stomaches. in the process, he clenched around jeno tightly in a somewhat death grip, pushing jeno to the edge.

he came soon after, leaning forward and biting the space between renjun's neck and shoulder.

"such a good boy, hm?" renjun whispered, running a hand through the other's hair. "so good..."


End file.
